Hetargentina: Problems in the End of the World
by Ryousan
Summary: Las desventuras y aventuras de los Paises Latinoamericanos. Desde la colonizacion, sus pasiones y desaires con los paises de Europa, y sus fraternales riñas.


**Hetargentina: Problems in the End of the World.**

**Aclaración:** Además de reconocer que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia: Axis Powers, aprovecho para aclarar que tampoco estoy usando los personajes de Latin Hetalia o de Hetamerica (no es que no me gusten, pero es que simplemente no se ajustaban a la dinámica del fic) Es mi primer fic de este anime, asi que aprecio mucho las observaciones

**Capitulo 1: Conozcan a la Familia!**

-Hola a todo el mundo! Soy la Republica Argentina(Ayelen Quiroga) y este año acabo de cumplir 200 años!-dice una enérgica muchacha de cabello marrón oscuro en una mesa mientras todas las demás naciones la miran raro

-Es el primer capitulo y ya estas presumiendo? Que alumbrada que sos!- dice un muchacho de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos marrones, apareciendo detrás de Argentina.

-Cerra el culo, Chile!-responde agresivamente Argentina mientras Chile le sonríe burlonamente.

"Chile(Bernardo Gonzalez), mi hermanito de al lado, que siempre me hace enojar. Es un buen chico pero hemos tenido nuestras diferencias…"

-O drama que não termina nunca...-dice un muchacho alto y moreno que sonrei tranquilamente mientras Chile y Argentina discuten.

_"Brasil(Julio da Silva) mi primo grandote. Me peleaba mucho con el cuando era mas chica, pero las cosas han mejorado desde hace algun tiempo..."_

-Che Paraguay! Me conseguiste la hamaca que te pedi*?- pregunta Argentina con una alegre actitud ante la cual un muchacho con el cabello recogido en uan cola de caballo responde con silencio y una mirada de puñal.

_"Paraguay(Francisco Solano), otro de mis hermanitos. Fue uno de los primeros en dejar a España. Creo que nos guarda rencor a Brasil y a Mi por lo de aquella vez..."_

-Paraguay no seas así con ella!- dice un chico con rubio de pelo ondulado.- Paraguay le dirige la misma sombría mirada y el muchacho se queda petrificado.

-Uruguay, não mexa com o Paraguai- dice Brasil mientras el muchacho se esconde detrás de el.

_"Uruguay(Luis Alberto Lopez), …Bue, quizás en el fondo le sigo diciendo Banda Oriental. Sobretodo porqué se lleva demasiado bien con Buenos Aires…Mmm Sospechoso…Tampoco le cae demasiado bien a Paraguay desde aquella vez"_

-Bueno antes de que ocurra algo mas me gustaría iniciar con esta reunión para honrar mi Bicentenario!

-La wea…comos si fueras la única que cumplió 200 años…-

-Bo-Boludo! No me garques asi!-dice Ayelen enfadándose con Chile.

En ese instante otro muchacha ingresa al recinto, es morena y tenia su cabello negro recogido en dos largas trenzas.

-Discúlpenme por la tardanza!-

-Y ahora que paso, Bolivia? No pudiste venir en bote?- se burlo Chile con una mirada afilada en sus ojos.

-Vete al #####!- rugió Bolivia

_"Bolivia(Ana Maria Flores) otro miembro de nuestra familia. Y Brasil cree que yo me llevo mal con Chile, Jejejeje. Esos dos no pueden nisiquiera compartir el agua…Aunque se lleva demasiado bien con Jujuy…Mmm Sospechoso…" _

-Jejejeje…acaso quieres esto?- Chile le enseña a Bolivia una fotografia de una piscina, Bolivia dibuja una mueca de horror.

-DEVUELVEMELA, SABES QUE ES MIA! NACI CON ELLA!-

Bolivia empieza a perseguir Chile por toda la habitación.

_"Así es Latinoamérica…nos divertimos peleándonos entre nosotros para saber cosa es de quien…Bueno es así hasta que…"_

Las Puertas del recinto donde se celebra la reunión se abren de par en par y una fuerte corriente de aire marino que siembra el caos entre los presentes…

-Ay no…-dice Chile entre dientes.

-Tinha que ser ele…?- murmura Brasil mirando al piso con frustración.

-Did you forget about me!- dice Arthur Kirkland hacienda su aparicion estelar.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la escena un instante…

-IN-GLA-TERRA!-grita Argentina mientras se abalanza sobre el muchacho.

_"Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland) Es el Pirata hijo $%&$ que me $#%& y luego me $%&#& y juro que lo hare %&$#$%&#$% $% $%#$%!"_

-What the matter little lady? Can I come to say hello in civilized manner or not?- dijo Arthur en forma fanfarrona.

-PARA VOS, PIRATA!- Argentina arma hábilmente un avión de papel que lanza e impacta en el ojo de Inglaterra.

-Bloody Hell! What the hell was that!-

-Y HAY MUCHOS MAS DE DONDE VINO ESE!- Argentina saca una gran cantidad de aviones de papel que lanza hacia Inglaterra.

-ALRIGHT THATS IT! If you want to play rough lady, I love to play rough!- Inglaterra se arremanga su uniforme y comienza a realizar u conjuro…

Segundos después. Brasil y Chile tienen que arrastrar a Argentina, que yace inconciente y chamuscada a causa del conjuro de Inglaterra, mientras el britanico lanza una carcajada triunfal.

_"Bueno cuando no estamos peleando entre nosotros estamos peleando con Inglaterra…o con Francia…o con España…Ahora que lo pienso siempre estamos teniendo problemas con alguien. Pero bueno…no pueden decir que somos aburridos o si? Como sea todos sabemos que rara vez se meten conmigo: dado que soy la mejor de toda la familia, con mi obvia superioridad en todos los aspectos y mi incomparable belleza"_

-Si no te olvides que tambien eres famosa por el tamaño de tus mentiras!-vuelve a decir Chile apareciendo a espaldas de Argentina.

-QUE DEJES DE GARCARME!-grita la muchacha mientras trata de espantar a Chile.-

-Weaweaweaweaweawea...!-se rie Chile mientras Argentina se acurruca en un rincon en las sombras

Mientras tanto, España mira con indiferencia a la turbolenta Familia desde un lugar oculto. En ese momento Fracia e inglaterra aparecen por detras ...

-Bloody Hell, Spain! Tu familia tiene problema de violencia!-dice Inglaterra mientras se soba el ojo donde impacto el avion de papel.

-Lo se- dice España con una actitud calmada

-Mondieu! Parece que ya se estan peleando otra vez...-afirma Francia con una mirada de extrañez

-Lo se...-

-No te parece que podrias haberlos educado mejor! Useless wanker...-afirma Ingleterra.

-Joder, tambien lo se!-dice España sin perder la tranquilidad.

-Entonces?-preguntan al unisono Inglaterra y Francia.

-Es que ustedes no los conocen, joder!- dice España- Si creen que ahora son violentos, deberian haberlos visto un tiempo atras...

_Proximamente: 23 + 1_

Bueno con esto acaba el primer, cap espero que le haya gustado y que sean comprensivos, es mi primer fic de esta indole. Sugerencias y criticas son bienvenidas...


End file.
